The present invention relates to a conically-shaped edible food article and to a process for making such an article.
There are a number of common articles of food which are formed in a conical shape. One of the best known of these is the conical ice cream cone, which is generally formed by pouring liquid waffle dough into a mold or else forming a single sheet of dough into a cone shape. These types of dough form rigid, brittle shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,691 of Stanley describes a conical food article formed by cutting a flattened circle of dough into four equal segments or sector pieces, and wrapping an individual piece around a conical mandrel before baking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,652 of Cooper describes a similar technique in which a flattened strip of pretzel dough is cut into parallelogram-shaped pieces and each piece is wrapped onto a mandrel before baking.